


Nocny Anioł Stróż

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Atak ciemną nocą, M/M, Magiczne stwory, Magiczne stworzenia, Nocne przygody Łosia na pastwisku, Sammy - Ksieżniczka w opałach, Samtazar, Sesja Bardziej, Ssący Anioł Stróż
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy chciał tylko coś zjeść po całym, ciężkim dniu polowania, jednak ten dzień nie chciał się tak szybko skończyć :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocny Anioł Stróż

**Author's Note:**

> Wymyślanie tytułów to katorga :D 
> 
> Powyższe opowiadanie prawie skończyło jako "Ssący Anioł Stróż" i "Nocne przygody Łosia na pastwisku" :D 
> 
> Dostałam też podpowiedź, że może "suck me my sweet angel".
> 
> Ostateczny wybór jest i tak krzykiem rozpaczy :D
> 
>  
> 
> Bety brak.  
> Zapraszam:

Kolejne udane polowanie i kolejny samotny powrót do pustego mieszkania. Jak na kogoś kto całe życie ratuje ludzi i już kilkakrotnie powstrzymał apokalipsę, jego życie towarzyskie nie było w najlepszej kondycji.  
Miał brata, ale ten z kolei miał już swoje życie. Bobby jest dla niego jak ojciec, ale mieszkanie z nim na dłuższą metę nie było dobrym pomysłem. Wytrzymał z nim pół roku, potem jednak był zmuszony znaleźć coś na własną rękę.  
Od czasu do czasu sprowadzał tu różne kobiety, ale znikały zazwyczaj zanim zdążył się obudzić. Tak było lepiej. Ostatnio nawet nie zadawał sobie tyle trudu, żeby zapamiętać choćby ich imiona.

Podszedł do lodówki, w której był tylko sześciopak piwa i kawałek starego sera. 

\- Świetnie... - mruknął pod nosem i wyjął jedno piwo na drogę, chwycił kurtkę i ruszył wolnym krokiem w stronę jedynego otwartego o tej porze sklepu jaki był w okolicy.

Zapowiadał się długi spacer. Duch z którym walczył miał prawie 100 lat. To wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby nauczyć się robić krzywdę. Bolały go wszystkie mięśnie i ramię w które oberwał doniczką, kiedy już skończył spadać ze schodów.  
Następnym razem to on pójdzie na cmentarz a Dean będzie odwracał uwagę potwora. 

Z rozważań o przeżyciach z ostatnich kilku godzin wyrwał go kobiecy głos.  
\- Witaj przystojniaku. - nigdy wcześniej jej tu nie widział, a chodził tędy dosyć często. - Co taki mężczyzna jak ty robi tutaj sam w środku nocy? - Zaczęła do niego podchodzić. - Hmm? Może pomogę Ci wrócić do domu?  
\- Nie wydaje mi się. - Starał się ją ominąć i ruszyć dalej, jednak jego nowa znajoma miała inne plany na ten wieczór.  
\- Myślę, że jednak zostaniesz tutaj. - Chwyciła go za ramię i przewróciła na plecy. 

Zanim zdążył się zorientować co tak naprawdę się dzieje kobieta, a właściwie to czym była siedziało na nim próbując go ugryźć. 

\- Jesteś silny jak na człowieka. Ale nie wystarczająco. 

Jej zęby już muskały jego szyję, upuszczając z niej odrobinę krwi, ale to wystarczyło. W tym samym momencie Sam poczuł przeraźliwy ból. Przez myśl przemknęło mu jeszcze, że to musi być jakiegoś rodzaju jad, nigdy nie spotkał niczego takiego. 

Ostatkiem sił starał się jeszcze zrzucić z siebie to "Coś", jednak bezskutecznie. Coraz większe zęby, tym razem bez zbędnego drażnienia się, miały zamiar rozszarpać mu szyję. Milimetry dzieliły go od opuszczenia tego świata. Zamknął oczy i starał się na to jakoś przygotować, kiedy nagle ciężar zniknął z jego ciała a wokół zrobiło się przeraźliwie jasno.

Czyli już po wszystkim - pomyślał. Nie było tak strasznie jak się spodziewał. - Może jad załatwił mnie zanim poczułem ugryzienie?  
\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! - wrzasnął, kiedy jego szyja zaczęła pulsować ostrym bólem. Już miał się osunąć w ciemność, kiedy ból nagle ustał, a zamiast niego na swojej szyi czuł czyjś wilgotny język.

\- Wstawaj! - Sam powoli otworzył oczy. - Musiałem Cię tu tachać całą drogę, a lekki nie jesteś. - Nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co widzi.  
\- Jestem w niebie?  
\- Na pastwisku... - Mężczyzna rzucił w niego butelką wody. - Wstawaj Łośku. Nie mam ochoty Cię niańczyć całą noc.  
\- Co się stało? Baltazar? Co ty tu robisz? - Łowca usiłował sobie przypomnieć co właściwie się stało i co do jasnej cholery robi tutaj Anioł. 

\- Obiecałem Cas'owi, że będę miał na Ciebie oko. Nigdy więcej nie będę z nim pił... - powiedział już bardziej do siebie niż do Winchestera.  
\- Dalej nie rozumiem...  
\- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi... - Sam spojrzał na Anioła spode łba i dopytywał dalej.  
\- Byłem martwy. Prawda?  
\- Prawie.  
\- Ale ten jad i to światło. Co to w ogóle było? Ta kobieta...  
\- Lamia.  
\- Lamia?  
\- Masz problemy ze słuchem, czy po prostu wolno kojarzysz? - nalał sobie szklaneczkę whisky i przysiadł na stoliku obok łóżka w którym leżał Łowca.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu co tam się stało?  
\- Napadła Cię Lamia. Jesteś większą pierdołą niż myślałem, a to spory wyczyn. - Zdawał się nie zauważać spojrzenia jakie posłał mu Sammy. - Powaliła Cię jednym ruchem. Naprawdę... Jakim cudem udało Ci się przeżyć tyle lat?  
\- Co było dalej? - uciął twardym głosem.  
\- Potem Cię uratowałem. Koniec historii.  
\- Dzięki, ale dalej nie wiem co się tam stało?  
\- Jesteś gorszy od małpy. One przynajmniej nie zadają głupich pytań...  
\- Może po prostu na nie odpowiesz?  
\- Wolałbym nie. - Sammy zrobił minę zbitego psa.  
\- Naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć co się tam stało...  
\- Ohh... jesteś nieznośny! Dobra. Ugryzła Cię, ale zanim jad się rozprzestrzenił zdążyłem go wyssać.  
\- Zrobić co?  
\- Też wolałbym o tym zapomnieć.  
\- Coś takiego to... dosyć nietypowe z twojej strony...  
\- Dlatego jeżeli komuś o tym powiesz osobiście dokończę to co zaczęła Lamia.  
\- Jasne. Ale co tu jeszcze robisz?  
\- Jestem tu tak jakby chwilowo uziemiony. - Sam popatrzył tylko pytająco. - Przez jad. Nie może mnie zabić ale ma pewne chwilowe skutki uboczne.  
\- Rozumiem. W takim razie jeszcze raz dziękuję. - Łowca chciał się podnieść, ale ból w szyi mu na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Co jest?  
\- Szyja. - wysapał tylko.  
\- Niemożliwe. Byłem pewny, że wszystkiego się pozbyłem.  
\- Najwidoczniej nie.  
\- Nie ruszaj się. - Baltazar podszedł i nachylił się nad nim. - Hmm... faktycznie. Musiało coś zostać. Nie wierzę, że znowu to robię... Postaraj się nie ruszać. - Wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki niewielki srebrny sztylet.  
\- Ej! Co ty chc... - nie miał możliwości dokończenia pytania. Anioł przytrzymał go mocno za twarz i delikatnie naciął zasklepioną już rankę.  
\- Nie ruszaj się. - Usiadł na nim okrakiem i zbliżył twarz do jego szyi. 

Kiedy tylko jego usta dotknęły wrażliwego miejsca, przez ciało łowcy przebiegł dreszcz. Po kilku chwilach ból zniknął całkowicie, a usta Anioła zaczęły się oddalać. 

\- Teraz powinno być po wszystkim. - spojrzał mu w oczy cały czas siedząc na nim.  
\- Dz... dziękuję. - Sam wyciągnął dłoń – Masz tu... - kciukiem wytarł swoją krew z ust Anioła.  
Nie cofnął jej jednak, kiedy skończył. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego dłoń powędrowała we włosy anioła. Ten tylko patrzył na łowcę.  
Sam podparł się drugą ręką przysuwając tym samym swoją twarz do twarzy Baltazara. 

\- Jeszcze trochę... - Jego usta delikatnie musnęły dolną wargę starszego o dobrych kilka milionów lat mężczyzny.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć co ty wyczyniasz? - Sam wytrzeszczył oczy, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił.  
\- Ja... O mój boże...  
\- Prawie. Ale byłeś blisko.  
\- Zapomnij o tym. Błagam. - opadł na poduszki zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. 

Miał ochotę rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. 

\- To na pewno ten jad... - Nie ma innego wytłumaczenia. Tak jego ciało reaguje na dzisiejsze wydarzenia. Zmęczenie plus emocje skutkują takimi zdarzeniami.  
Miał nadzieję, że Anioł zapomni o tym i nigdy nikomu nie wyjawi tego co się tutaj stało.  
\- Nie.  
\- Słucham? - Sam rozsunął palce, żeby spojrzeć na niego, nie miał jednak na tyle odwagi by odsłonić twarz.  
\- Jad tak nie działa.  
\- Baltazar błagam...  
\- Nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak. Spójrz na mnie. - chwycił jego dłonie i odciągnął je od twarzy chłopaka. - Jeśli już mam tu spędzić kilka godzin, to nie chcę się nudzić. 

Usta Anioła w jednej chwili zaczęły go całować. Sam tylko wybałuszył oczy, i kiedy miał zamiar zaprotestować i jego ustach znalazł się język Baltazara. 

To się nie dzieje naprawdę – pomyślał. - Chcę się już obudzić. 

Po kilku chwilach Baltazar odsunął się na kilka milimetrów próbując złapać oddech. Przez cały czas patrzył mu w oczy.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? Nie jestem gejem. - Sam starał się wyplątać z jego uścisku, jednak jego ciało było innego zdania.  
\- Ahh tak? - ręka anioła powędrowała w dół, natrafiając na coś twardego. - Mam pewne podejrzenia... - wprawnym ruchem oswobodził pulsujący członek ze spodni łowcy, wywołując tym samym cichy jęk - ... że możesz się mylić. 

\- Nie... proszę... - czuł jak ręka anioła powoli wzmacnia i zwalnia uścisk, bezlitośnie poruszając się w górę i w dół. - Ja... nie jestem...  
\- Gejem. Słyszałem, a teraz się zamknij.  
Nie czekał na jego reakcję i zapobiegając dalszym protestom zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.

Z każdą chwilą jego opór stawał się coraz mniejszy, aż w końcu jego ręce zamiast odpychać Anioła, zaczęły przyciągać go coraz bliżej. Ich pocałunki robiły się bardziej namiętne, drapieżne.  
Natura wzięła górę nad rozsądkiem. Nagle Strącił rękę Anioła i przewrócił tak, że teraz to on siedział na Baltazarze.  
Korzystając z chwilowego zdziwienia jakie wywołał u swojego wybawcy, pozbywał się swoich i jego ubrań na przemian, rozrzucając je gdzie popadnie. 

Miał wrażenie, że nie kontroluje swojego ciała. Do tej pory zawsze był świadomy tego co robi, ale w tym przypadku działał instynktownie. Jego ręce same błądziły po ciele mężczyzny na którym siedział, z każdą chwilą pragnął go coraz bardziej. Teraz do tańca rąk dołączył również jego język. Drażnił się z nim, nie tylko Anioł miał spore doświadczenie w tych sprawach. Ku swojej satysfakcji usłyszał w końcu chiche pojękiwania. 

\- Dosyć tego! - Baltazar zrzucił go z siebie i wszedł w niego bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Łowca napiął się cały, ręce zacisnął kurczowo na ramie łóżka. Nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Dopiero po chwili Baltazar nachylił się nad nim, przyciskając całe swoje ciało do jego pleców. 

\- Rozluźnij się. 

Na początku poruszał się bardzo powoli. Dopiero kiedy poczuł, że ciało łowcy delikatnie opada z pierwszego szoku, jego ruchy zaczęły stawać się coraz szybsze.  
Teraz zamiast potwornego bólu Sam czuł nieziemską przyjemność. Wszystkie jego dotychczasowe doświadczenia, nie mogły się równać z tym czego właśnie doświadczał.  
Jego pulsujący członek również doczekał się w końcu odrobiny uwagi. Ruchy ręki anioła przesuwającej się po jego przyrodzeniu były idealnie zgrane z ruchami ich bioder uderzających o siebie raz po raz.  
Coraz szybciej poruszające się ciała wygięły się w łuk szczytując w tym samym momencie. Sam opadł wyczerpany na poduszki, z przytulonym do jego pleców mężczyzną. 

\- Mmm... - Przesunął ręką po pościeli w poszukiwaniu kochanka, jednak nie natrafił na niego. Otworzył powoli zaspane oczy rozglądając się po pokoju. Nie było nawet śladu tego co działo się tu w nocy. Anioł zniknął zanim Sam się obudził. Jedyną pamiątką tej nocy była niewielka blizna na szyi łowcy.

**Author's Note:**

> W moim czarodziejskim pliku miałam do tego komentarz własny:  
> "Samtazar to jak opisywanie godowych poczynań patyczaków", ale mam nadzieję, że nie było, aż tak tragicznie :D


End file.
